


The Horror Of Our Love -- M/M OC

by iomedae



Series: Wrenthias [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brat, Dom/sub, Hate Sex, Hate to Love, M/M, Male Slash, Original Character(s), S&M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-04 13:25:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13365642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iomedae/pseuds/iomedae
Summary: When Mathias is sent to kill infamous killer Experiment Wren, things get a little... Off course.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Based on an original story. I have no explanation other than I needed to get this off my chest. Wren is an Experiment created in a lab to kill others, and Mathias is a government trained Mercenary sent to kill him. I actually haven't read a lot of smut (yet lol) so this probably isn't Grade A, but,,,  
> Also I wrote this at 5am so there's probably errors but like. Who cares lol

“I-I’m here to, um--” Mathias couldn’t get any further. His eyes grew wide and his lips parted as the spindly Experiment walked over to him. He was practically on top of him, blue eyes brooding down. Mat could feel heat rise to his cheeks and he meekly stumbled backwards, swallowing a lump in his throat. 

“You’re here to kill me, right?” Wren cooed, eyes smoldering as he watched the smaller man try to find purchase on the ground, only to fall backwards. He stared up at Wren, wordlessly. He simply nodded, watching Wren, breath caught in his throat. 

“Well, we have a lot of time before you have to do that, right?” Wren said, Cheshire cat smile engulfing his face. Mathias felt a warmth in his pants and he crossed his legs, not wanting to show the Experiment -- the thing he was here to kill -- he was into this. 

Too little, too late. Wren seemed to know everything about Mathias’s body in that moment. His head tilted to the side and he smirked down at the Mercenary. Mat tried to look tough, tried to act like he definitely wasn’t thinking anything impure, however his strong-guy demeanor seemed to only attract Wren even more.

Without warning, the Experiment picked Mathias up off the ground by his throat, backing him against the wall. He squeaked, but didn’t protest. Wren’s eyes narrowed, acutely aware of every chemical reaction going on in the human’s body. Breathing was becoming increasingly harder for Matty, and he grabbed Wren’s much larger hand, squeezing his wrist. 

Wren wet his lips, hungry for something more, however loosened his grip on Mathias’s throat. Without realizing what he was doing, Mat squeezed his hand harder, not wanting him to let go. 

“Oh?” Wren mused, closing his hand around Mat’s throat. He sighed in pleasure, spots infecting his vision. He found his own hands traveling down to his pants instinctively, pleasure filling him. 

Wren grabbed Mathias’s hand as it slid down his pants. “You want to do that all by yourself?” Mat blinked, it not having clicked in his mind he was looking to touch himself. His brows furrowed and he fought against Wren’s hand, the suspense killing him. “Please,” he moaned.

“Good boys wait.” The Experiment snarled, his face inches from Mathias’s. Wren let go of his throat and instead curled his fingers in his rusty hair, grabbing it by the fistful. Mat let out a tiny yelp, pain mixing with pleasure, his knees buckling. He pressed his face forward, wanting nothing more than to taste Wren. 

Wren yanked back on Mathias’s hair, harder than he intended to (however not hard enough for Mathias’s liking), which caused him to gasp. 

“What did I say about being good?” Wren hissed. Mat’s hips grinded against Wren, feeling him grow. Wren’s eyes widened in surprise, clearly not used to this kind of rebellion. He threw Mathias to the ground, however Mat just looked up at him with pleading eyes. “Take me,” he begged. 

Wren knelt down next to the Mercenary, bringing his face near his ear. “You aren’t following the rules.” He hissed, causing goosebumps to raise on Mat’s neck. He nibbled on his earlobe, Matty practically putty in his hands. He moaned, head tilting back. 

Wren straddled him, grabbing his maroon hair and his teeth grazed his neck, working his way down. Mat grinded against him, begging him for more, more, more. He smiled into his neck, thrusting his hips up and shoving him against the ground. 

“Fuck,” Mat breathed. One of Wren’s dark hands wrapped around the human’s wrists, holding them immobile. A shiver ran down Wren’s body, one of the only signs of pleasure he’d shown throughout all of this. Mat opened his mouth to question, only to be met with a slap to the face, followed by Wren’s hand clamped around his mouth.  
Wren’s back arched and he threw his head back. “Ah…,” he moaned. Mat took this as his chance to press his hips into his, which sent a shock up the Experiment’s body. There was a blinding flash of light, and then--

Then Wren was… Different. Horns spiraled from his head, his eyes pitch black, massive wings sprouting from his back, and fangs protruding from his mouth. Mat shimmied under him in surprise, which caused Wren to purr in laughter. 

The demonic Experiment ripped Mat’s shirt off of him, and he groaned with delight. This couldn’t go fast enough for him. Wren traced every scar and bump and crevice on his chest, which caused Mat to mewl. 

Wren’s clawed fingers circled around his aroused nipples, and Mathias’s eyes rolled into the back of his head. 

“Please,” he whispered. Wren’s teeth teased his rosebud tits, toying with Mat even more. Matty was having none of it -- he reached into Wren’s pants, unable to stop himself. His cold fingers found their place, curling around his dick. The Experiment moaned. 

“What did I say about being good -- ah-ah...” Even he couldn’t stop the noises coming from his mouth. Mathias smirked and sat up, Wren engulfed in pleasure. His other hand unzipped the incapacitated man’s pants, and Wren’s wings spread, twitching with every touch. He was still sitting in the human’s lap, however he could barely move, so getting up seemed next to impossible. 

Mat’s hot mouth took Wren in, and he could hear sounds of pleasure coming from him. His tongue slid up and down his shaft, and Wren grabbed Mat’s hair again. His tongue teased the tip of him, tasting the salty preejaculate and smirking. Wren pushed his head forward, begging for more. Mat looked up, heart pounding. 

“What was that about being good?” He cooed. Wren glared down at him, so he took that as his cue to continue on. 

Mathias’s head bobbed up and down, practically choking on Wren. “I-I-I’m gonna --” Wren breathed, brows furrowed and mouth open. He felt Wren explode in his mouth, the liquid dripping down his chin. 

Mat’s teeth grazed against his dick one last time before he swallowed, staring up at the Experiment, clearly looking pleased with himself. Wren had managed to find himself again, his tough demeanor once more plastered on his face. He narrowed his ebony eyes at the human, looking as cocky as could be, lips twitching upward in a snarl. 

“Did you think that was cute?” Wren practically roared. Mathias was clearly taken aback by this, mute horror crossing his features. He only briefly calmed down when the Experiment winked once at him. With a single flap of his wings, he was above Mat, a look of sheer wrath on his face.

Wren drifted back to the ground, one foot on Mathias’s throat, closing his windpipe. “Didn’t someone ever teach you about doing as you were told?” He spat. To his surprise, Mat shook his head to the best of his ability and managed to squeak out a, “No.”

“Well, then,” Wren hissed. He pushed harder down onto Mathias’s throat, hearing him struggle to breathe. “Someone ought to teach you.”


	2. II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> these boys will be the death of me i s2g

Mathias coughed, unable to get any air into his lungs. Wren seemed to enjoy this perhaps more than he should. Mat grabbed the Experiment’s boot, and before he knew what was going on, the human shoved him off, watching him fall to the ground. Surely Wren hadn’t forgotten that Mat was highly trained, right?

“You--” Wren began, only to groan as Mat shoved his knee into his gut. Their faces were inches away from each other, Mat’s forehead bumping against spiraling horns. He reached behind him, grabbing the dagger he had hidden in his back pocket, only now deciding to use it. He pressed it against Wren’s throat, watching him grate in pain.

“I did come here to kill you, you know,” Mat simpered. There was no worry behind Wren’s expression, however his brows furrowed in pain. He put more pressure on his gut, watching the Experiment grimace. 

Mathias stared into Wren’s pitch black eyes, clearly pleased with himself. He pressed the blade into his neck slowly, cerulean blood pooling from the wound. Mat half closed his eyes, sighing.

Wren struggled under Mat’s weight, baring his sharp teeth up at the man. “You don’t have the guts,” he grunted. The defiance was only met with the dagger pushing deeper into his neck. He yanked his head back, causing the knife to slip and drag against his skin, opening the wound. 

The Experiment grabbed Mathias’s wrist, bringing the dagger to his own face. He dragged his tongue across the blade, licking the blue blood off. Mat loosened his grip, lost in Wren’s actions. Wren took this as his chance and effortlessly flipped the male. His legs were on either side of Mat, his body pressed against him. His forearm pressed against Matty’s throat, seeing his silver eyes blaze with emotion. 

Wren’s other hand slipped down the hired soldier’s pants, watching him mewl like a kitten. He arched his back at his touch, and Wren released his throat. His hand traveled down his neck until he found the small of his back. Mat sat up, face pressed towards the sky, eyes squeezed shut.

Wren grabbed his dick, watching the microexpressions on Mat’s face change with each stroke. He felt him stiffen in his hand, and he quickened the pace. His claws dug into his back, the pain and pleasure an exquisite mixture. He could hear the human’s heart beat mixed with his increased breathing. Mat opened his mouth and whimpered, immobilized by gratification. 

“I’m-I’m close,” Mat sighed, expression tensing. Wren could practically feel the cum travel through his dick. Mat squeaked, on verge, when --

When Wren let go. Confusion flickered over his face, clearly not sure what was going on. His eyes blinked open, and he looked down at Wren, who stared at him, face void of emotion. “Why…?” He whined, still not able to process what happened. 

“That was for trying to kill me.” Wren said, standing up and backing away. He zipped his pants and cracked his neck, watching with disinterest. Mat whimpered, crawling towards the much taller man. He grabbed his waist, staring up at him with pleading eyes. “You-You can’t just…!” He griped. 

“I’ll be good,” he promised. He fidgeted with Wren’s zipper before opening it, parting his lips. Before he could get anywhere, his hair was grabbed and head snapped up. Wren stared down at him, narrowing his eyes. 

“If you were good, you wouldn’t be lying.” He pointed out, once more fastening his zipper. Mat stared up, words unable to form. They both knew he wouldn’t be good by Wren’s standards, so there was no point arguing. 

Mat sat back, defeated. An idea popped in his mind, and he pulled down his pants, staring up at Wren with big doe eyes. He pushed two fingers into his mouth, watching Wren clench his jaw. He spread his legs, fingering the soft skin around his opening. His eyes were half closed, his mouth agape. He felt himself go erect and swallowed, breathing slow and deliberate.

He drew in a deep inhale, slowly pushing his fingers inside. He gasped, breathing out a soft moan. He maintained eye contact the whole time, watching Wren squirm. Finally the Experiment turned away, breathing heavily. Mat frowned. 

The Mercenary felt liquid pour out of him, and he groaned, louder than last time. He threw his head back, eyes closed in pure ecstasy. 

Mathias was too engulfed in himself to realize Wren had been walking over until it was too late. He jumped as a large hard grabbed him, pulling his fingers out of him. He quickly looked up, only to meet with the brooding face of Wren. The dark man licked Mat’s finger, watching him mewl, back arching. He heard Wren unzip, and a knowing smile curled on his face. 

He gasped in brief surprise as he felt Wren push himself inside him. His breath was stuck in his throat and he laid down on the hard ground, readily accepting Wren inside of him. He slowly began thrusting into him, watching Mat practically melt. 

“Are you going to be good?” Wren said, voice gravelly and rough. “Yes, sir.” Mat could hardly speak, he was too caught up in the act of sex. A wicked grin spread across the Experiment’s face, and he began thrusting harder. Mat grabbed fistfuls of Wren’s shirt, his hips grinding against Wren. 

Mat hated to admit, but he came first. It didn’t last long, as Wren knew exactly what he was doing. He unleashed his load onto Wren’s stomach, which prompted a scoff from the Experiment. He pushed in deeper, and Mat’s eyes snapped open, digging his nails into Wren’s back and panting. 

Wren slowed. “You want me to stop?” He said, a teasing edge in his voice. Unable to verbally answer, Mat pressed himself closer to to him. Taking the hint, Wren advanced, hips swaying up and down, force in every pump. 

It was heaven and it was hell, but after awhile the Experiment’s warm cum exploded inside of Mat, and he released a pleasured sigh, relaxing his tense body. He pulled out, wiping sweat from his brow. Mathias sat up, eyes closed, and grimaced, still tender. He was exhausted, however secretly wished Wren would go for round two. He opened his eyes, however the other man was no longer sitting in front of him. He frowned, turning around to see Wren leaning against the opposite wall, taking a long drag of a cigarette. 

“Well, are you going to kill me?” He challenged, kicking the discarded dagger that Mat had honestly forgotten about towards him. His cheeks flushed red and he grabbed the knife and stood up. He pulled his pants up and rubbed his backside, wincing. 

“Not this time,” he admitted. He started towards Wren, which caused the Experiment to laugh at the way he was walking. “Do you need a wheelchair?” He joked. Mat blushed and frowned. “Shut up,” he said, grabbing onto him and mashing their lips together. Wren laughed, bumping their teeth together. 

Wren pulled back, however Mat didn’t really want to let go, so he placed his lip on his neck, leaving lovebites up and down his skin. 

“I think you should probably get going.” Wren finally managed, pushing Mat off of him. Mathias pouted, staring up at him with soft eyes, hoping to change his mind. Wren just rolled his eyes and led him towards the door. Mat scowled, opening the door and running his hand through his tousled maroon hair. He stopped in the door frame and hesitated before turning around. 

“I will be back, you know. And I am going to kill you.” He was completely serious, and before Wren could respond he walked out, slamming the door behind him.


	3. III

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was more rushed and not as good, but hey. The plot thickens.

The day after Mathias’s run in with Wren, he couldn’t believe he actually did something like that. He stood in front of the mirror with his shirt off, examining what the Experiment did to him. The scratches on his back, the bruises on his neck -- yeah, Wren definitely showed it to him. He scowled at his reflection, cursing him in his head.  


The knock at the door startled Mat, and he hurriedly put his jacket back on. 

“Babe?” He heard. He splashed some water on his face before opening at the door, smiling at his girlfriend. He placed a quick kiss on her cheek before slipping around her. God, how could he have been so stupid? He wasn’t gay, he had a beautiful girlfriend who he loved. Of course, it was kind of hard to explain why he was wearing a jacket in spring. 

Mat found himself in bed, his mind drifting back to the Experiment. He squeezed his eyes shut and rolled over, trying to rid himself of the thought. He felt Katherine sit next to him and he sat up, wrapping his arm around her. She smiled over at him, leaning in and placing a slow kiss on his lips. Her hand traveled to the zipper on his jacket, and as she undid it, a momentary panic flashing over him.

He quickly turned the lamp off, the room going dark. He didn’t want Kat to find out about his situation yesterday -- she wouldn’t understand. He slid her pants off and she undid his zipper, placing tender kisses down his neck. Mathias couldn’t help but wish she would be a little rougher, like Wren.

Stop it, he snapped at himself. God, why couldn’t he stop thinking about him? He sighed and rolled his head back, entering Katherine. She panted and grinded against him, however he was a little lost in thought. 

“Wren,” he moaned. He hadn’t even realized what he had said until Kat stopped. He opened his eyes and looked up. 

“What was that?” She snapped. His brow furrowed in confusion before he caught on. Oh, shit. He managed to laugh and grabbed her back. “What? Babe, you’re being paranoid.” He assured. She hesitated, but continued. 

Mathias, for perhaps obvious reasons, wasn’t quite into this. And Katherine took notice rather quickly. She huffed and rolled off of him. He sat up, swallowing. 

“C’mon, babe, what’s the matter?” He murmured, kissing her neck. “You know what’s the matter.” She snapped. Mat rolled his eyes and turned away. “Cut me some slack. You know how hard my job is -- my mind isn’t always in the right place.” He said. 

Kat turned her lamp on, turning to face Mathias. He didn’t understand when a look of shock and disgust crossed her face. 

“Are you cheating on me?” She roared. Mat’s eyes widened to the size of full moons at the realization and he raised his hands to his neck. “Um, I, uh --” Christ. Kat scoffed, standing up and pulling up her pants. 

“You are unbelievable.” She huffed, shaking her head. Mathias scrambled out of bed and grabbed her arm. “Babe, don’t go,” he said. She glared at him, her jaw clenched together so hard her teeth could crumble granite.

“Turn around.” She said, her tone firm. Mat looked up at her, clearly confused. “Turn. Around.” He pressed his lips together and obeyed, slowly spinning to show his back to her. There was no coming back from this. She gasped, seeing the claw marks that covered his skin. “What the fuck, Mathias!” She cried. He quickly turned around, looking at her with pathetic pleading eyes. 

“Who’s the other girl?” Kat asked, folding her arms across her chest. Mat swallowed thickly, averting her gaze. 

“It wasn’t a girl,” he said quickly. 

“ _What._ ” Kat said, however it was less of a question and more of an accusation. “You’re gay? Since when?” She snapped. Mat felt heat rise to his cheeks as he blushed. He didn’t answer. Katherine shook her head and stormed out, slamming the door behind him. 

Mathias sat in silence, staring at the ground for a long time. He managed to ruin his relationship of four years with one night. 

And yet, yet he didn’t feel as bad as he thought he would. This surprisingly hurt a lot less that it should. 

Mat kicked the trash bin across the room, angrily cursing under his breath. He was going to get Wren back for this, big time.


End file.
